


Tremors

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Babies, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The baby's so small and Stiles is unconscious and Peter realizes what might have happened, might have gone wrong, and what he might have lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremors

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic written for the fullmoon_ficlet prompt "Nervous", from Peter's POV. Stiles is there just unconscious.

Peter tries not to hover. Alan is stitching up Stiles--unconscious, as we was panicking too much so they sedated him, and so pale. Melissa is attaching a tiny oxygen cannula to the baby, her hands quick and deft, not a tremor in them.

Peter is trembling from head to foot.

It was too soon. She's so tiny. It's been nine years since Gracie was born, but she was a healthy nearly eight pounds with pink in her cheeks and a hearty cry from the instant she was born.

This child is just barely six pounds and as pale as her father.

Her heart beats normally, though. She can breathe on her own, her lungs filling to capacity--the oxygen is simply for assistance, and if something goes wrong, Peter knows that even though doctor and nurse don't mention it--and she cried, a small sound.

As a temporary precaution to keep her warm, Melissa places her in an incubator and Peter goes over to it, placing one hand on the clear plastic box. His fingers quiver.

He doesn't understand this fluttering in his chest, the sweat on his upper lip, the tremors in his body. The baby will be fine. Stiles will be...fine.

Before he can realize it, his legs give out and he's on the floor, gaping stupidly up at Melissa who crouches in front of him, one wrist in her hand, her eyes on his face. She's talking to him in a quiet voice but it's like the sound is muffled and far away. Darkness creeps into his vision and all he can see is the worry on the nurse's face.

The baby mewls and sound rushes back, awareness comes back, his vision brightens. Peter breathes harshly.

"What...?" he manages to gasp out.

"You were hyperventilating," Melissa says briskly, apparently no longer worried about him as she stands and pulls him up with her. 

Teetering to the nearest chair he sinks into it, shaking his head in confusion. "Why?"

"Your mate, a boy, by the way, went into premature labor, had to be cut open, and lost a lot of blood, but he'll be okay, and your baby is small but thankfully fully formed. You got lucky, Peter. Damn lucky. You could have lost both of them." Her voice softens as she slips a gloved hand into the opening in the incubator to check the baby's vitals. "I think you just realized what that would mean to you."

A shuddering breath goes through him and he nods when she gives him a pointed look.

It's been coming for months, the emotions he's tried to avoid, the truths he's tried to deny.

He loves Stiles with all the heart he'd believed burnt and dead.

If he'd lost him...

He can't go through that again. It will destroy him.

Burying his face in his hands, Peter fights back tears until he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder, and, then, he silently cries in fear and relief.

End


End file.
